Raidon capitulo 2
by joel.cejas.39
Summary: El truno


El Trueno

el capitulo 2 El trueno

Raidon: y me vas a decir o no.?

Aoi guarda silencio como si intentara que Raidon le suplicara.

Raidon: de acuerdo.(guarda silencio)

pasan apenas unos segundos y Aoi rompe el silencio

Aoi: Esta bien no aguanto las ansias. En la entrada de la escuela siempre hay unos pandilleros esperando a los estudiantes...

Raidon: y eso a mi en que me afecta?

Aoi:No me interrumpas.

Contesto molesto.

Aoi: estos idiotas se creen mafiosos o yakusas o como se digan y le "cobran" a los estudiantes para entrar la escuela, pero yo conosco un atajo para evitarlos.

Raidon: entrar por detrás?

Aoi: No, bueno si.

Aoi inflo los cachetes.

Aoi: Pero lo tenia que decir yo, no ves que me quitas protagonismo.

Raidon: Como digas, entremos por atrás y listo.

Raidon y Aoi al llegar a la parte trasera de la escuela.

Aoi: Ves Senpai eso idiotas son muy retrasados ni se dan cuenta ...

?: supongo que hablas de nosotros niñata.

Raidon y Aoi fijaron la mirada hacia donde provenía esa voz eran tres pandilleros Aoi se asusto pero oculto su miedo, Raidon solo se mantuvo serio, uno de los pandilleros el que parecía el líder de los tres estaba al frente de los otros 2 uno de ellos era bastante obeso y el otro algo petiso, pero el líder tenia casi la misma altura que Raidon. El líder dirijo la mirada a Aoi ignorando a Raidon.

Lider: Acaso intentas pasar sin autorisacion espero que tengas dinero para pasar mocosa.

Aoi enojado hablo sin pensar

Aoi: No soy una mocosa y no tengo que pagarle nada a un mierda como tu..

Aoi fue callado cuando el líder agarro del cuello y lo also con facilidad, estaba muy enojado por lo que había dicho.

Líder: Maldita te atreves a hablarme así, te has metido en un serio problema.

Raidon se canso de mirar y golpeo al líder en la cara lo que hiso que soltara Aoi y se sostenía la nariz que le sangraba por el golpe.

Raidon: Si no quieres otro mejor que tu y tus amigos se vallan.

El líder se incorporo.

Líder: maldito no sabes quien soy, te voy a matar.

Aoi se aleja dejando a Raidon contra los tres pandilleros que lo rodearon.

Pandillero: eres un idiota somos tres ajajaj.

Raidon sonrió con las manos en los bolsillos.

Lider: que acaso te hace feliz estar a punto de recibir una paliza.

Raidon: no importa cuantos sean soy demasiado para ustedes.

Lider: ajajaj que tipo mas gracioso, chicos a el.

con esta orden los otros dos pandilleros ataquaron el mas petiso de los pandilleros lanzo una patada hacia Raidon pero lo esquivo y aprovechando que sus piernas estaban separadas lanzo una rápida pero poderosa parada a su entrepierna haciendo que este gritara del dolor y cayera en el suelo.

el segundo pandillero aprovechando que Raidon estaba distraído con su compañero alcanza a golpear en la cara pero Raidon no se movió por el golpe, en ves de eso aprovecho y agarro el brazo de este para después romperlo con su codo, el pandillero grito mientra miraba su brazo roto y callo desmallado por el dolor.

Líder: HIJO DE PERRA! VAS A MORIR!

El líder al decir esto saco un puñal y se lanzo hacia Raidon.

Raidon: que molesto.

Raidon esquiva la apuñalada y lanza un poderoso gancho al estomago del lider solo uno fue suficiente para que soltara el puñar y quedara de rodillas.

Líder: como.. quien demonios eres?

Raidon vuelve a ponerse las manos en los bolsillos

Raidon: Soy Raidon el trueno.

Al decir esto Raidon patea en la cara al pandillero dejándolo inconsciente.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que Aoi se acerco corriendo eufórico.

Aoi: Wooow! eso fue genial Senpai les diste una paliza a esos idiotas, ajajaj ahora no son tan rudos ee.

Aoi empieza a patear a los pandilleros en el suelo.

Aoi: Malditos como se atreven a tocarme traguen tierra ahora.

Raidon: Bueno ya.

Aoi: Je de acuerdo.

luego de decir esto lanza su ultima patada y acompaña a Raidon dentro de la escuela, donde Aoi empieza a darle un recorrido a Raidon.

Aoi: Mira Senpai este es el salon de ciencias, mas adelante esta el de arte.

Raidon: Y donde se supone que esta nuestra aula?

Aoi: A si nuestra aula emmm (Aoi mira su reloj) ups.

Raidon: Ups? que quieres decir.

Aoi: Jeje ya estamos con 2 horas de retraso.

Raidon Algo molesto

Raidon: Demonios rápido dime muéstrame donde esta nuestra clase

Aoi: Ya solo sígueme.

Raidon: Estoy haciendo eso desde que entramos

Aoi: Ahi esa es nuestra clase

Aoi Señalo a una aula con la puerta cerrada pero se notaba por el ruido que estavan dando clase

Aoi: Vamos Senpai tienes que presentarte con toda la clase

Raidon: Como sea ...

Asi termina el segundo capitulo


End file.
